Pokémon XY: The First Adventure
by Filipe.G
Summary: A 16 year-old boy befriends a Pokémon, after he saves him from an explosion. But the boy doesn't seem to be excited about this friendship. (The vague synopsis is just so I don't spoil the first chapter XD)


Vaniville Town, Kalos Region

16 year-old AJ Drake is in his house with his father Miles, ready to start a new day in the small and quiet town they live in.

-Hey AJ! Come down here to the kitchen! – Shouts Miles up to AJ's room, which was in the top floor – I need you to go run an errand!

-What is it dad? – Asks AJ as he was coming down the stairs in a rush – Just say the word.

-I need you to go buy me some bread for breakfast. But…the only bread store open now is in Aquacorde Town – Said Miles a bit reluctant.

-Well… - Said AJ suddenly nervous – c-can't you go?

-I would but I have the stove on, and the last time I left you alone in the house with the stove on, you almost burned the house down – Said Miles.

AJ takes a deep breath before answering:

-Alright, I'll go. There are barely any Pokémon between here and Aquacorde Town, so the chances I'll run into any Pokémon are small – Says AJ trying to get some courage.

-Ok, go on then – Said Miles as AJ opened the door – And try to come back fast before I burn our breakfast – He shouted as AJ shut down the door behind him.

As asked by his dad, AJ ran out the front door, and directly toward the front gates of the town. When he gets there, he finds a small flyer hanging from the gate, which he picks up and starts reading: "Don't miss today, the official opening of the brand new Pokémon Center in Aquacorde Town. Come on over and bring your Pokémon"

-Aww, man really? – AJ thought to himself – Now the town is gonna be filled with Pokémon. Ugh, I have to be quick then.

AJ quickly opens the town's gates and starts running through Vaniville Pathway to Aquacorde Town, as if his life depended on it. As he reached Aquacorde the town seemed quiet as he barely saw anyone in the proximity of the town's entrance. But as he passed through the first buildings in town and reached the town's central plaza, he saw it was full of people and their Pokémon talking and playing with each other, awaiting the opening of the Pokémon Center. AJ walked the down the flight of steps that leads into the plaza, and awkwardly walked among the persons and Pokémon, looking down as he walked, trying to avoid any contact. As he reached the bakery AJ noticed a sign hanging on the door which read: "Currently closed. Will re-open after Pokémon Center opening"

-Of course it's closed – Mumbled AJ – This is just my luck. Well, I might as well stay here for the opening. Way back here.

The bakery was located on the opposite side of the plaza from the Pokémon Center, so AJ leaned his back against the wall of the bakery, as the opening of the Pokémon Center was about to start. Since the town is small, only about 15 people and their Pokémon were in the plaza to watch the opening, but AJ didn't want to mix with them.

-Hello everyone, and welcome to the grand opening of the new Aquacorde Town Pokémon Center – Said the Mayor of Aquacorde Town who was standing in the entrance of the Pokémon Center with a big velvet tape in front of him – Today this town finally gets its own Pokémon Center and to join me in the opening of this center, is none other than what will be the face of this Center, Ladies and Gentlemen, Nurse Joy!

As the glass doors open behind the Mayor, Nurse Joy quickly comes out running from the inside with a look of fear and alarm on her face:

-SOMEBODY HELP! THERE ARE MEN ON THE BACK TRYING TO KIDNAP MY BLISSEY!

As soon as she screams those words a huge explosion is heard coming from the back of the PokéCenter, and a big black van is seen speeding out of the alley behind it. The few people in the plaza quickly ran away from the danger, as the building started to catch fire. Nurse Joy and the Mayor quickly ran towards the small fountain in the middle of the plaza trying to run from the fire, and AJ quickly ran up to them.

-Are you alright? – Asked AJ concerned, as they were the ones who were closer to the explosion.

-Yes, young man. I think we'll be fine – Said the Mayor who was holding Nurse Joy, as she was almost passing out.

-Sh-shin – Mumbled the Nurse.

-What is she saying? – Asked AJ

-I don't know - Replied the Mayor.

In her last efforts before passing out, Nurse Joy pointed up to the PokéCenter. The Mayor and AJ quickly turned around and saw what seemed to be a small Pokémon in the top floor window.

-We have to go save him – Said the Mayor – But how?

The Mayor looked up to AJ who was staring at the poor Pokémon crying for help and afraid. AJ was shaking and nervous and took one step forward:

-I'm going in – Said AJ as he started running.

-Wait don't go it's too dangerous – Said the Mayor – Wait for help!

AJ couldn't listen to the mayor as he was already near the PokéCenter. When he went in AJ noticed the fire was mainly concentrated on the back of the PokéCenter, as that's where the explosion occurred, but it was spreading quickly. AJ went directly towards the stairs on the side, before the fire could block them, and started running up to the top floor. Before climbing the last flight of stairs, AJ noticed the explosion also damaged the foundation of the building as the roof had crumbled a little, having the wreckage blocked the path of the small Pokémon to the stairs. Even though the fire hadn't spread to the top floor yet, AJ moved cautiously and tried to take the wreckage out of the way to reach the small Pokémon, which he could then see was a Shinx. The small Pokémon quickly ran up to AJ, and grabbed his leg with fear. AJ took a deep breath and grabbed him, holding him against his chest.

-We're gonna get you out of here buddy – Said AJ to the frightened Pokémon.

AJ started running back to the stairs and saw that the fire had already reached them, trapping him and Shinx in the top floor. AJ, starting to get as frightened as Shinx, quickly looked around him, to see if there was any other way out, but the only way he could find was through the window. AJ looked out the window, and saw the Mayor looking up at him, next to Officer Jenny who had arrived meanwhile.

-Young man, jump out the window, we will catch you – Said Officer Jenny through a speaker

AJ looked up and saw that the roof was about to crumble even more, so he thought the only way to make it out of the PokéCenter was to jump out through the window. So he took two steps backs, swallowed dry, protected Shinx as much as he could with his arms, and ran towards the window.

-Go Talonflame! – Said the Mayor as he threw a Pokéball up to the sky.

The Flying-type Pokémon bursted out of his Pokéball and flew up to the window as AJ was jumping. He reached him and grabbed him by the back of his collar with his talons and flew down slowly. As soon as he reached the ground AJ fell down on his knees and rolled over on his back, as he opened his arms to free Shinx. Talonflame then leaned in on AJ to see if he was ok, and then, scared by the sudden move, AJ started crawling backwards away from Talonflame and ended up hitting with his head in the fountain behind him, and passing out.

Aquacorde Medical Center, Aquacorde Town

After the incident in the Aquacorde Town PokéCenter, AJ and Nurse Joy are sent to a medical center near the town's entrance.

-How is he? – Asks Miles as he enters AJ's room

-Your son is fine Mr. Drake – Answers the nurse, who was inside the room – He just fainted from the excitement and he has no internal injuries. The only thing I could find was a small amount of smoke in his lungs, probably from the fire, nothing serious. From what I can see he has no reason to stay here anymore.

-Great, so we can go home – Said AJ as he got up from his bed.

-Not quite yet young man – Said Officer Jenny as she got in the room, holding Shinx in her hands – This little guy right here wants to thank you – She said letting him go to the ground – And I have something to ask you.

Shinx runs up to AJ and holds his legs like before, showing a little smile on his face, but he grabs the Pokémon and puts him on top of the bed.

-What did you want to ask me? – He asked Officer Jenny

-Well… - She stuttered as she saw Shinx's sad face on the bed – What did you see in the PokéCenter?

-Not much – replied AJ – Just that the explosion tore a hole in the back wall of the PokéCenter and that that was where the fire seemed to originate from.

Officer Jenny looked again at Shinx's sad face again, as the little Pokémon noticed that AJ was acting like he wasn't in the room at all

-You know that Shinx was found by Nurse Joy's Blissey alone in the streets, and took him to the PokéCenter to heal him up, because he doesn't have a trainer – Said Officer Jenny – Wouldn't you like to take him AJ?

AJ looked at the small Pokémon's hopeful yet sad eyes, before saying anything.

-I'm not sure – He replied

-Well why not? – She asked confused

-The thing is Officer – Intervened Miles – AJ is afraid of Pokémon…


End file.
